Chapter 29: An Unbeatable Love
is the twenty-ninth chapter of Project X Zone. History When the party arrives in Mac Anu, they are shocked at the state it's in. BlackRose says that this happened once before when the Cursed Wave corrupted the internet. Reiji notices a huge stone in the back of the area, and Neito explains that it is part of the dream world of Moera, and the Feydooms have become stronger. Zephyr suggests asking Aura about this, but she is nowhere to be found. Since Aura's a part of The World's control system, the corrupted state may be the cause of her disappearance. KOS-MOS detects several enemies nearby, and the party is then surrounded by Feydooms, The World monsters, and Gnosis. Right after that, two Skeiths appear as well as a third on top of the rock. Kite thinks the Skeith on the rock is something else, so everyone prepares for battle. Just as they continue towards the rock, Vile shows up and brings more Mavericks with him. Vile asks the group why he was ressurected and he says it was out of his own sheer will. Neito explains that it was actually the power of the Feydooms that made it possible. They restored themselves within The World, and as they are the culmination of negative emotions, they reacted to Vile's hatred and revenge and revived him. He and Zero have a spat before retreating to the back. As they continue on, the Servbots and Alisa Bosconovitch detect an anomoly with the same signature as Vile. What appears is a young girl, someone the Maverick Hunters are too familiar with. Iris, a member of the Repliforce that was defeated in a previous battle. She asks the Hunters to make a world for Reploids only, as she thinks it's possible with the power gathered in the area, but the Hunters refuse saying there is no way. Iris says the reason she is here is because of Zero's hopes, causing Zero to have doubts. Vile takes advantage of this and pushes Zero to his breaking point. X says that Zero promised to stop X if he started doubting himself, but now their roles are reversed. Zero then becomes anguised and stops moving. The group wonders who Iris is, but they need to hurry to Zero and fast. Ryu senses a "spirit" from X and KOS-MOS explains that it is part of the Reploid's potential stored inside him. The party rushes over to Zero while fighting the opposition. As soon as one of the heroes reached Zero, he finally regains consciousness and tells Iris what he's really hoping for: to make a world where no one has to go through what they did, and it won't just be for Reploids. Just then, Aura appears and says that her heart and feelings cannot stay here. Iris is glad to see that Zero is still the same, and that he has the strength to overcome his destiny. She then disappears from The World, and Aura states that she has been released. Zero then vows to meet her again, until then he'll keep fighting. X says that they'll need to fight harder for her sake as well. Aura says that though it took awhile to rebuild her data she is fine now. She will try accessing The World's core while the others handle Skeith. (X & Zero learn MA: Hadoken & Genmu Zero) The Skeith on top of the rock finally comes down and is ready to fight. They take down Vile's Ride Armor, then deal with the Maverick himself. He retreats saying he's not done yet. Zero vows to take him down, and X's hesitance is gone. When they take down Skeith Zero, Kite wonders if he's really Skeith, but he just leaves. BlackRose wonders if he's really Skeith, but Kite says that they need to track him down. After the fighting, Aura explains that she can repair The World though it will take time and that Skeith and Vile are gone. Kogoro suggests heading to the real world, since they haven't been there in a while and that the current crisis is connected to the stolen Portalstone. He's also worried about Due since she's allied with Vile. Aura says she can log them out in Akihabara since there is a possible Cross Gate there. Strategy When Zero becomes paralyzed, get your party members to him before the indicated turn or it's game over. Use any range or ZOC skills to get to him as fast as possible. Party Members *Akira & Pai *Bahn *Kogoro & Mii *Devilotte *X & Zero *Alisa B. *Kite & BlackRose *Neneko *KOS-MOS & T-elos *Juri *Chun-Li & Morrigan *Lady *Dante & Demitri *Jin & Xiaoyu *Heihachi *Soma & Alisa *Lindow *Yuri & Estelle *Flynn *Ryu & Ken *Batsu *Haken & Kaguya *Sänger *Reiji & Xiaomu *Saya *Kurt & Riela *Imca *Zephyr & Leanne *Vashyron *Toma & Cyrille *Valkyrie *Frank & Hsien-Ko *Arthur *Chris & Jill *Bruno *Ichiro & Sakura *Rikiya *Gemini & Erica Enemies *Hex5 *Headless King x2 *Statue Menhir x3 *Sphinx Menhir x3 *Armaros x2 *Glare x4 *[[Feydoom|Feydoom (orb, blue)] x2 *Feydoom (orb, gold) x4 *Feydoom (column, red) x2 *Feydoom (column, green) x5 *Skeith x2 (Boss) Equipment Drop: Goblin Mail, Sakabatou *Skeith Zero (Boss) *Vile & Ride Armor (Boss) *Gunbolt x4 *Ride Armor (red) x3 *Ride Armor (green) x2 *Sharukurusu (green) x5 *Sharukurusu (red) x3 *Vile (Boss) Equipment Drop: Drill Arm Items *Omnipotent Soda *765kg Hammer *Golden Brown Pizza x2 *Moving Cat Ears Hat Trivia *In the .hack// games, The He[dhu&_er (Headhunter) and other monsters are infected by Data Bugs and couldn't be defeated until Kite uses Data Drain on them. *In Mega Man X4, Iris is the twin sister of Colonel of the Repliforce. After Zero was forced to take down her brother, she was filled with grief and anger at his death and fights Zero herself. Iris perished after the fight, a memory which still haunts Zero and questions his reason for fighting. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter